overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Escort
Escort (aka Payload) is one of the map modes in Overwatch. In Escort, the attacking team's objective is to move the payload to a delivery point, while the defenders must halt the attackers' progress until time runs out. Mechanics A match begins with 45 seconds of setup time during which the defending team may freely roam the map and prepare while the attacking team is locked in their spawn room. Once setup has ended, the spawn doors open and a timer starting at 5 minutes begins, showing how much time is left in the match. The attacking team needs to escort a payload through the checkpoints to the delivery point. The first checkpoint will add 3 minutes to the clock, the second checkpoint will add 2 minutes to the clock, and the delivery point will end the game. Attacking team players need to be near the payload for it to move, with more players increasing the speed at which it moves; it achieves its maximum speed with 3 people escorting it. If the payload is left unattended by the attacking team for a certain period of time, the payload will slowly move backwards until either a member of the attacking team comes near it, or it reaches a gate. Overtime will occur if the attacking team is still contesting as the timer runs out. If the attacking team has more people on the payload than the defending team, then the defenders will have a longer respawn time. Competitive Play In Competitive Play, each round will switch the attacking and defending teams until a definite winner is determined. Teams will gain a point for each checkpoint reached. In the first round, the timer begins at 4 minutes. Escorting the payload to the first checkpoint will add 2 minutes 30 seconds to the timer; the second checkpoint will add 1 minute 30 seconds. If the attacking team does not fully escort the payload, a marker is placed on both the ground and the progress meter at their farthest achieved distance. In the second round, if the attacking team escorts the payload to the aforementioned marker, they will win. If both teams completely escort the payload, the match will continue for additional rounds. If neither team pushes the payload at all, or does not push the payload after it reaches a checkpoint, the match will end in a draw. In the third and fourth rounds, the attacking team will have as much time as they had to reach checkpoints as they had left in their first attacking round. If a team had less than 60 seconds (but more than 0), their time is increased to 60 seconds and the opposing team gains the same amount of time that was added to the <60 second team. If both teams have no time left by the end of the fourth round, the game ends in a draw. In these rounds, the attacking team does not gain any time for reaching a checkpoint. Locations Dorado screenshot 9.png|Dorado|link=Dorado OVR_Junkertown_007.png|Junkertown|link=Junkertown Rialto.jpg|Rialto Route66_screenshot_1.png|Route 66|link=Route 66 Gibraltar_screenshot_1.png|Watchpoint: Gibraltar|link=Watchpoint: Gibraltar Achievements Patch changes * * * * * }} de:Eskorte pl:Eskorta ru:Сопровождение zh:護送 Category:Map types